Tangent's Tangents
by Tangent
Summary: A repository of story ideas that I may or may not follow up on. Feel free to take a look and offer up your opinions! The prelude for a Wild Pony in Equestria is up!
1. Initial Ideas

Tangent's Tangents

DISCLAIMER: 'Ranma ½' and all characters therein belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. This fanfict has been produced for my own enjoyment and to pass on without profit. Other characters that come into play in this fanfict may or may not be pulled from other sources (including other fanficts, RPGs, manga, anime, literature, or possibly even GASP American comic books!).

ADENDUM: 'Ranma ½' is specifically sited above due to the fact that the majority of my fan fiction to date has involved that title to some extent or other. Recently, I've been perusing ideas inspired by other works, such as 'World of Warcraft' (owned by Blizzard), 'Naruto: Shippuden' ( owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump), and possibly 'Harry Potter' (owned by J. K. Rowling).

O O O

**MY LIFE AS NABIKI TENDO**

PREMICE: In 'My Life as a Teenage Ranma' I alluded to the fact that if I were to be inserted into the setting of Ranma ½, I would prefer to be someone other than Ranma Saotome himself. Someone more on the sidelines, able to enjoy the fun without being personally caught up in the untenable position Genma had placed his son in...

Enter My Life As Nabiki Tendo, where, despite my best efforts and plans as a 'self insertion', I utterly fail to stay firmly in the sidelines.

In my attempt to stabilize the Tendo Clan after my 'Mother's' death, I express an interest in advancing in the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, with the idea that this would both help 'Father' to come to peace enough to maintain a loyal student base, and to help push Akane further into her potential so that when the time comes, Ranma will be more likely to respect his fiancée's skill in the combat arts.

However, this backfires _horribly_, as I discover after the fact that this has made me the ideal heir to the Tendo half of the Anything goes School, as Akane is all to happy to join Kasumi in foisting the engagement onto _me_ since I've been the one expressing the most interest in the stability of our Dojo and our art, while Akane admits that _she_ wants to pursue a career in acting instead…

This is the _sidelines_?

O O O

**HARRY POTTER and the KNIGHTS of GILNEAS**

(Writer Challenge)

Circumstances unknown cause most of Wizarding Britain to be drawn into the World of Warcraft. Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest appearing in the Headlands and Northern Headlands of Gineas respectively, with Hogsmead appearing north of the Greymane Wall, incidentally swapping places with a sizable portion of the Forsaken forces in the process.

Her plans thwarted, Silvanus pulls her remaining Forsaken on that front back to a more defensible position, allowing the village of Pyrewood to reconnect with their kin through the now broken gates in the Greymane Wall, gaining the cure that finally stabilizes their Worgen infliction in the process.

But who are these new wizards, who mostly align themselves as entire families dedicated to magic and start their training so young, yet are so overly reliant on wands?

Where did the new alley in the Magi Quarter of the City of Stormwind come from? What bizarre and horrible new undead are these Dementors who have appeared on a new island west of the Bloodmyst Isles?

And who are these new goblins of the Gringots Guild, who have successfully wrangled the privilege of being the preferred bankers of the displaced wizards?*

Ideas:

Remus Lupen takes the worgen cure in a bid to gain conscious control of his lycanthropy, which is a very similar infliction. This new werewolf wizard becomes the liaison between King Genn Greymane and Professor Albus Dumbledore as Hogwarts and Hogsmede become part of a Gineas pushing to reclaim its former northern border just north of Shadowfang Keep.

Where does the Malfoy estate appear? The Borrow? The Longbottom Manor?

Has the Hogwarts Express become the Train to Nowhere, and if not, where do the two ends connect?

It is a forgone conclusion that the Goblin Guilds of Azeroth would welcome their obviously successful 'cousins', but it is doubtful that the new Gringots Guild reciprocates this respect back towards their obviously insane new relations. Exploding sheep? Really?

What of the Ministry? How will Fudge and Umbridge deal with a world where magic is so blatantly out in the open and humans openly deal with such obviously dark creaturs such as Draenei, Worgen, and Giant House Elves?

For that matter, what do the Night Elves, Highborne, High Elves, and Blood Elves (all of which comprising the afore mentioned Giant House Elves in the eyes of the Ministry) make of House Elves? Some may take them as the ultimate proof of the end result of the taint of Magic on the blood of elves, but many are likely to deny that these frail and pathetic creatures are elves at all. Now if only they could convince the Gnomes and Goblins to stop taking delight in calling these strange new domestic imps House Elves…

What of Sirius Black, Gentleman Adventurer, former Prisoner of Azkaban, unrepentant Maurader, and now guest of the Draenei?

What of Voldemort, and his bid to gain power in this new world?

And What of the Boy Who Lived, one Harry Potter, who no longer has to worry about ever returning to the Dursleys (as they stayed behind, not being magical)?

For that matter, what of Scotland, which now has a small but significant population of Forsaken, complete with vats of a devastating war plague? Will the highlanders be able to put this army of undead back six feet under where they so obviously belong?

O O O

**WORLD of NINCRAFT**

Something goes horribly wrong during the Chunin Exam Invasion, and Konohagakure (and a sizable chunk of the forest surrounding it ends up being reversed summoned into the world of Azeroth, appearing in the middle of Desolace.

Orochimaru retreats as the barrier his Sound Four had set up fails, since he no longer feels confidant that he can take out Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. He pretty much abandons his forces to Konoha in order to better effect his getaway.

What do the Suna Nin do, as they are no longer able to return to their own village? For that matter, what of the disillusioned majority of Oto Nin, now that they are forced to come to terms with the fact that their leader considered _all_ of them to be expendable on a whim?

Ideas:

Danzo and his Root forces left behind for whatever reason, emerging from their deep bunkers to the crater that used to be their home and having to deal with the forces of Iwa and Kumo as those hidden villages start the next Ninja War trying to claim the territories of Konoha, Oto, and the now severely depleted Suna…

Watch Danzo as he tries to evade independent capture attempts by all sides, including Madara and Itache Uchiha, who both have their own reasons for wanting him dead for removing key pieces from the board. Assuming that it is even Danzo's fault that the Kiyubi and Sasuke disappeared to begin with…

Danzo and his Root forces get pulled through with Konoha, leaving Danzo without any external allies other than Orochimaru (whose value is currently greatly diminished). What new plans does he form in this world of frighteningly powerful factions in a state of near perpetual war?

The Inuzaka Clan is likely to be the first people _ever_ to deliberately seek out the Worgen for the sole purpose of becoming inflicted with a new Bloodlimit. However, they are also the most likely to be able to remain civilized after becoming inflicted even without using the cure, being the most mentally attuned to a near feral state already, and thus ready to accept and control their new abilities and urges.

Without the worries of Bloodlimit theft from without, do the hyuga finally do away with the Caged Bird Seal and heal the rift that has been growing between the Main and Branch houses for generations?

Since these new "ninja" are more solidly connected to nature and the spirit world than many other humans (being chakra based, elementally aligned ninjitsu is NOT magic, and summons are spirits by their very nature), Konoha may find themselves becoming yet another cultural bridge between the Tauren and the Night Elves, both of which being highly pleased to find a sizable faction of humans so strongly attuned to the natural world.

Orochimaru and Silvanus form an alliance, each planning to backstab the other as soon as they gain what they are after…

Kabuto finally giving up on Orochimaru in disgust and joining the Scarlet Crusade (who have no qualms about letting him experiment on the impure - which is to say; anyone who isn't part of their crusade).

Naruto gets bitten by a feral Worgen and… Nothing happens? Or does the Kyubi permit the affliction to take hold in hopes that Naruto becomes more feral himself, and thus more prone to being influenced?


	2. Harry Potter and the Knights of Gilneas

**HARRY POTTER and the KNIGHTS of GILNEAS**

DISCLAIMER: 'World of Warcraft' and all characters therein belong to Blizzard, and 'Harry Potter' and all characters therein belong to J. K. Rowling. This fanfict has been produced for my own enjoyment and to pass on without profit. Other characters that come into play in this fanfict may or may not be pulled from other sources (including other fanficts, RPGs, manga, anime, literature, or possibly even GASP American comic books!)

NOTE: This is an idea rough, intended for commentary and suggestions prior to possibly posting HP: KoG as a separate story. As such, it is very condensed when compared to a proper story, containing as it does, a collection of cut scenes rather than properly fleshed out chapters.

O O O

**CHAPTER ONE:** _A Castle, a Village, and a Forest Arrive…_

"This is intolerable!" Headmaster Albus Dumbledor stated with conviction to Minister Cornelius Fudge and his party. "First you allow a _Dementor, _of all things_,_ on the Hogwarts Express, where one of _my_ professors has to fend it off from a nearly successful attempt at delivering its _kiss_ to a group of students. _Then_, as if that wasn't enough that just the _one_ Dementor nearly went out of control, you post a whole contingent of them around both Hogwarts and Hogsmede, providing those despicable creatures with even more temptations to go rogue…"

"Now see here, Dumbledor," Minister Fudge interjected in an attempt to reassert his authority, "with Sirius Black not only still on the loose, but actually sighted around Hogsmede and even within Hogwarts itself, it is imperative that the Dementors be allowed into the castle itself for the safety of the students!"

"_Safety?_" Dumbledore thundered incredulously. "Those foul creatures invaded the Quiddich field during a game, causing widespread panic and once again nearly kissing several students! And you want me to let them _into the castle _where they can_ try again_? Have you gone _mad_?"

"I have full approval from the Board of Governors…"

"The Board of Governors does _not_ have the authority to compromise the safety of Hogwarts by permitting _abominations_ such as Dementors inside its walls!"

"But Sirius Black…"

"Is a mere fraction of the threat in comparison!"

"And what else do you propose," Lucias Malfoy remarked disdainfully, quite pleased that the situation had gotten so far under Dumbledor's skin. "The Aurors are already stretched too thin as it is. We cannot ask them to provide sufficient coverage to protect the school."

"If the ministry had refrained from cutting _more and more_ of the D.M.L.E.'s budget every year for the past ten years, we wouldn't _have_ a shortage of Aurors!"

As Fudge was sputtering, trying to come up with a rebuttal for his implied incompetence, Malfoy elected to repeat his own argument. "And what do you propose to do? It has already been demonstrated that the much vaunted wards of Hogwarts have been insufficient to keep out a madman like Black."

"You want to see just how effective the Founders made the wards of Hogwarts? Fine then, perhaps a demonstration is in order" And so saying, Albus Dumbledor held his want high and intoned, "By the Authority granted to the Headmaster of Hogwarts by the Four Founders, I invoke the protections of the most ancient and powerful of the defensive wards: Grand Siege! So mote it be."

With a flash, the castle started to shake.

And then reality seemed to twist sideways…

O O O

It is most unfortunate to note that much of the documentation of many ancient wards throughout the wizarding world had become lost or mistranslated over the centuries since they had first been emplaced. For the Grand Siege was not, as Dumbledor supposed, the ultimate defense of Hogwarts itself, but rather the ultimate defense of Magical Britain as envisioned when witches and wizards started to withdraw and hide from the nonmagical world.

All throughout the British Isles, every bit of magic, every witch and wizard, every magical creature and mystical plant, every warded property and enchanted item vanished. Disappearing only to be replaced by something else.

And, in many cases, this something else proved to be quite horrible indeed…

(Authors note: not sure how plausible this plot device is. Might use a different triggering scenario involving the Department of Mysteries instead…)

O O O

Silvanus Windrunner shrieked in frustration when the scope of this latest setback became apparent.

She had been just about to enter the Gilneas City in order to draw out that fool of a king, Genn Greymane, in a personal confrontation so that the idiot worgen inflicted leader could be assassinated by one of her archers armed with an arrow laced with silver and wolves bane when she was forced to resist a great and terrible pulling sensation. And while she managed to resist this mysterious force, she watched helplessly as the bulk of her invasion force staged in the Northern Headlands and Northgate Wood simply vanished, to be replaced by trees, centaurs, giant spiders, and a meriad of _other_ things not under her control!

Oh, there were still some Forsaken left, and perhaps a vat or two of the plague, but there was no longer nearly enough of either to continue with her grand strategy at this time, so she opted to cut her losses and retreat, leaving only those forced already engaged in the Battle of Gilneas City behind so that the precious plague vats that remained could be withdrawn and recultivated once more into sufficient amounts to go forward with her plans.

And that wasn't even the worst of it. Not even her forces in southern Silverpine were spared, and those Forsaken left behind had proven to be ineffective for wiping out the remaining Worgen in Pyrewood Village, and there was a _new_ village where the crater left behind by Dalaran used to be. One apparently as heavily populated by mages as Dalaran itself!

Hopefully, whatever had caused this bizarre transference did not extend all the way into Tirisfal Glades itself, or she would be faced with the _second_ fall of Lorderan as the Scourge swept unhindered from the Plaguelands and into Undercity…

O O O

(NOTE: This is nowhere near a complete chapter, as it obviously need to be fleshed out more. Comments and suggestions for how to alter or expand on these ideas before the official first chapter is posted as a seperate story are more than welcome).


	3. World of Nincraft prelude

**WORLD of NINCRAFT**

DISCLAIMER: 'World of Warcraft' and all characters therein belong to Blizzard, and ''Naruto: Shippuden' and all characters therein belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. This fanfic has been produced for my own enjoyment and to pass on without profit. Other characters that come into play in this fanfict may or may not be pulled from other sources (including other fanficts, RPGs, manga, anime, literature, or possibly even GASP American comic books!)

NOTE: This is an idea rough, intended for commentary and suggestions prior to possibly posting World of Nincraft as a separate story. As such, it is very condensed when compared to a proper story, containing as it does, a collection of cut scenes rather than properly fleshed out chapters.

Also, in WoW, Azeroth is scaled to be manageable by online gamers. I'm of three minds on how to treat this:

First: Scale up! The over all map of the world of Azeroth is correct, but the size of the regions is corrected to account for Kalimdor, Northrend, and the Eastern Kingdoms being actual continents. The Eastern Kingdoms would be considered to be vast empires by default of sheer territory size.

Second: Northern Hemisphere or quartersphere. Similar to the above, but involving subcontinents instead of full sized continents. This has the advantage of following the climate trend of southern Azeroth being tropical.

Third: Large Islands. The lands or Azeroth would be only slightly larger than in the game. Enough so that villages like Goldshire could be represented by more than just a handful of houses without being annexed into the next town or eliminating wilderness or farmlands.

O O O

**PRELUDE: **_The Grand Reverse Summons: Konoha comes to Desolace!_

All it took was for the right people, to be at the right place at the right time. The time was right at the start of the Chunin Exam Invasion, when Suna and Oto began their stike against Konoha, but before their advanced infiltration forces could breach the final barriers impeding the way to a full scale assault. The Sound Four had set up their barrier, and Orochimaru was in the process of performing his Impure Resurrection technique in order to summon the first, second, and fourth Hokages and force them to slay the third and then lay waste to their own village. The place was the Room of Seals, where the elder seal masters of Konoha watched over and maintained the great seals of Konoha should they ever actually be needed. The people were a group of particularly aged and cantankerous retired seal masters who had been put on post to keep them out of their caregiver's hair while the elders who where supposed to be there had all come down with apparent cases of food poisoning (which, as it would later be determined, turned out to be quite literally a case of their lunches having been poisoned).

When the alarms sounded, these ancient relics of previous wars leapt (well, more sort of a hobbling limp, but they tried) at their chance to perform their duty to the village they loved.

Drawing their own blood, they quickly activated all the pertinent defensive seals they could find, both those that they were familiar with and later ones that had been put in place after their retirement. Including one which, perhaps unfortunately, had been damaged some years ago by a certain orange clad orphan who had been left unattended at the time. Still, the damage had been noticed by the Chunin who was supposed to be watching the boy at the time, and the man had been fairly sure that he had corrected the error without anyone becoming aware of his momentary dereliction of assigned duties.

Well, former teacher's assistant Mizuki turned out to be half right. No one had noticed until now…

O O O

Orochimaru cursed as the barrier his elite Sound Four had set up flickered and then vanished as the whole of Konoha seamed to shake. To make matters worse, the timing of whatever this new disaster was had somehow managed to disrupt his Impure Resurrection technique, and it could not be attempted again without new sacrifices. And now that his hated sensei had both Enma _and_ his ANBU bodyguard available to assist him.

Orochimaru knew that he had lost momentum in this battle. It was time to form a new plan.

"Sound Four! Attack!"

Using his elite bodyguard to attack Hiruzen Sarutobi and his own elite bodyguard in order to buy time to get away seemed like a perfectly reasonable plan. It wasn't like his idiot minions actually stood a chance against the best that ANBU had to offer, cursed seals or not. Despite their own opinions and their supposed elite status, he hadn't actually bothered to train them to be much better than superior chunin. They were perfectly expendable, just like the rest of his army.

Besides, he recognized the signs of an impending summoning error in the sky, and he had no intention of being _anywhere_ nearby when the granddaddy of all reverse summons pulled Konoha into the spirit realms.

"Did Lord Orochimaru just ditch us?"

"That bastard!"

O O O

Karnum Masterweaver, tauren druid, father of five, leader of the Cenarion Circle enclave in Desolace, and founder of the Karnum's Grove temple, watched in awe as trees began to appear in the basin which housed the Cenarian Wildlands all around the original grove which had had appeared during the Great Cataclysm. Lots of trees, and the attendant wildlife associated with a long established and _healthy_ ecosystem. In just moments, the goals of returning life to the wastelands that had become known as Desolace had been advanced by decades… no, centuries!

It was as if the Emerald Dream had blessed the lands a second time. A miracle on a grand scale.

Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and a rather sizable portion of the forest it was located in, had arrived on Azeroth!

O O O

Possibilities and Notes:

Hiruzen Sarutobe, the Third Hokage is still alive and kicking since Orochimaru cut his losses and ran away (again). He places Konoha under martial law while he determines just what to do with the displaces ninja forces of three hidden villages. On the bright side, Danzo seems to have disappeared during the transition, and without him, the key opposing block in the Council has apparently fallen apart…

For their actions during the invasion, both Sasuke and Naruto are granted brevet promotions to chunin, both of which being later ratified into full promotions by the Hokage, thus bypassing any blocks by the Counsil.

Team Seven remains intact. Given the situation Konoha has found itself in (being reverse summoned into a whole new world full of peaples and races with incredible abilities), Kakashi finally starts training Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura seriously. Well, more seriously than before. Sort of. If he can be bothered to put down his book at the time. Maybe…

The Cenarion Circle is tentatively welcoming towards the various ninja from the other side of the spirit realms. Especially since chakra, the main source of the power behind almost all special ninja techniques, being a mix of the spiritual and physical energies of the ninja themselves, is far more natural than the arcane forces that mages and warlocks draw from the great beyond.

The various ninja, for their part, after some initial reservations, more or less easily accept the tauren and night elves initially, and later contact with most other races goes relatively well as well, and Konoha seems to be on the verge of becoming one of the great neutral villages where all factions can meet in relative peace. Assuming that you aren't Forsaken, since most ninja seem to take an exception to the undead…

Danzo's Root forces emerge from their hidden underground bunkers at the designated time to discretely assist the invading armies while making sure that the foreign ninja don't destroy _too_ much of the wrong parts of Kanoha. Except that they emerge to find that Konoha, and a huge circular section of the forest surrounding the hidden village, is now gone! Danzo is now faced with trying to explain what happened to the new Dyamo of the Land of Fire as he tries to set up a new Konoha with just his remaining Root ninja.

Itachi Uchiha is _not_ pleased with the apparent destruction of Konoha and death of his little brother, and he decides that he needs to have a discussion with Danzo about these new facts. A long, protracted conversation, in person. Preferably held over Danzo's dead body…

Madara Uchiha is not any more pleased with the situation than his only remaining relative is. The complete removal of the Nine-tailed Fox from the world has rendered his grand plan unviable as it is no longer possible to reform the legendary Ten-tailed Demon Beast at all, let alone under his control. What the hell happened to Konoha? It was only supposed to fall, not vanish completely, taking everything with it!

O O O

Commentary, corrections, and suggestions please! ^-^

Oh and for Midoriryu: I'm taking your observations about Cornelius Fudge into accound and making what I hope to be suitable changes for the next rough of Harry Potter and the Knights of Gilneas.


	4. A Wild Horse in Equestria: prelude

_**A Wild Pony in Equestria**_

A Ranma ½ - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic crossover fanfict by Tangent

Pre-reading and editing assistance by:

Lord Talon;

Nevrmore;

And some guy named Steve

DISCLAIMER: 'Ranma ½' and all characters therein belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Kitty and Viz Video. 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' and all characters therein belong to Hasbro. This fanfict has been produced for my own enjoyment and to pass on without profit. Other characters that come into play in this fanfict may or may not be pulled from other sources (including other fanficts, RPGs, manga, anime, literature, or possibly even *GASP* American comic books!).

A WORD FROM TANGENT: Believe it or not, I just recently entered bronydom by way of the authorized fan-made episode 'Double Rainboom,' And then literally backtracked and watched as many episodes, fan videos, fan reactions, read fan fictions, perused pony art (although I knew about pony creators for over a year now), and so on.

Surprisingly enough, I haven't seen much of anything involving any sort of Ranma ½ crossovers with MLP:FiM other than a 'My Little Dashie' variant. Frankly, I think this total lack of the wild horse in Equestria needs corrected…

FYI: Just to reassure my readers, 'A Wild Horse in Equestria,' is not going to be what Bronies refer to as a clop-fic. If anything, Ranma is finally going to get a chance to have the sort of relationships he actually needs: _friends_ - no strings or obligations attached. So rest assured that the types of shenanigans that began infecting Magical Guardian Ranma: Beta Edition around chapter five and pretty much comprise almost all of Quests of Chaos should not be showing up in this fic…

[EDIT]: Changed probable fic title from "A Wild Horse in Equestria" to "A Wild Pony in Equestria" due to Dumbledork having used the other title already. Granted, i suppose i could have left it go and kept using Wild Horse, but i'd actually like to see more of Dumbledork's story myself, so I conceeded the issue. Especially since this is still in the 'idea' phase.

**PRELUDE: A Horse Arrives in the Everfree Forest…**

Ranma wasn't sure exactly where he was. He had awoken some time ago in an unfamiliar forest, with no supplies, and no clear recollection of the previous days events or how he got here. About the only thing going in his favor was the fact that he was wearing his usual Chinese outfit, so he was neither naked nor wandering around in his underwear.

Even his rather extensive knowledge of flora and fauna was failing him, given that despite being able to recognize several varieties of plants and animals as being either safe or unsafe due to roughly ten years of experience living on the road, there were also quite a few that he didn't have any previous knowledge of.

Granted, the wolves made of sticks had been kind of fun until he destroyed them enough times that they stopped pulling themselves back together.

Good times…

Distinctly less fun had been running from the lion-thing with the bat wings and scorpion tail, which his cat-fist training rendered him unable to fight directly. Ranma had finally gotten away from it by sheer chance when he discovered that it wouldn't follow him into a field of blue plants. While this led him to be somewhat suspicious of whatever the plant was, pure terror kept him dead center in the field until the cat-thing not only left, but he couldn't sense it stalking him anymore. And even then he remained extremely cautious as he left the field.

As tempting as it was to just leave it go in case it was something as innocuous as an unpalatable scent keeping bat-kitty away, Ranma knew better than to leave himself exposed to strange plant oils any longer than absolutely necessary. So, following his ears, he eventually found a creek large enough to bathe in, and thoroughly washed both himself and his clothing as best as he could, becoming a girl once again in the process.

Better that than have to deal with the results of being exposed to a potentially poisonous plant.

Given that the sun was beginning to set by the time Ranma had her bath, she hung her clothes where she figured they would best catch the morning sun and finish drying, then proceded to set up camp by collecting rocks, twigs, sticks, and leaves that she knew were safe. First setting up the stone circle for a campfire, then assembling a makeshift lean-to from the greener plant debris and stockpiling the drier tinder for a decent fire, which she didn't bother to start until she actually had a couple of fish and crayfish from the creek to cook.

Ranma's opinions on Chinese Amazons were many and varied, ranging from being perplexing, annoying, stubborn, annoying, good cooks, and annoying, but he certainly never faulted the usefulness of their fighting techniques.

The chestnut-fist, for example, was not only a great rapid repetitive striking technique, it was also a highly useful for non-combative purposes requiring speed and accuracy, such as catching fish barehanded or starting a fire one handed with a fist full of dry twigs and leaves.

Somewhat satiated for the moment, the nude redhead looked up at the darkening sky to try to get her bearings from the emerging stars.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me…"

With a sense of dread, Ranma nimbly hopped up the branches until her head cleared to forest canopy and she got a better look at the moon and stars.

While the stars themselves were damning enough, given that the few constellations that she recognized were in completely different positions in relation to each other than should even be _possible_ no matter where you viewed them from, it was the moon itself that confirmed just how lost Ranma was.

For on the face of the moon was a distinct pattern of craters and shadows that created a silhouette of a unicorn's head…

Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, official fiancé in at least three mutually exclusive arranged marriage contracts, and supposed runaway husband according to Chinese Amazon law, was now, to the best of his knowledge, no longer on Planet Earth.

Quite frankly, while waking up the next morning as a pony was definitely yet another problem she neither needed nor wanted, it was nowhere near as surprising as it should have been…

O O O

POSSIBLE STORY DIRECTIONS:

Ranma wanders into Ponyville shortly before the events in MLP:FiM Season One begin. While Ranma does NOT replace any of the Elements of Harmony, I can easily see the Wild Pony becoming part of the group anyway. Especially since Ranma's first instinct when Nightmare Moon appears would most likely be to ATTACK!

Probable: By confronting (and probably befriending) Zecora alongside Twilight Sparkle when she appears, the whole issue of the Mane Six becoming exposed to Poison Joke is bypassed, severely delaying Ranma's eventually discovering that the blue plant is responsible for his becoming a pony.

Possible: Ranma sees the similarities between Flutershy and Kasumi Tendo, and begins to see the kind pony as a surigate surigate sister of sorts. Most likely to occur shortly after the neko-ken is revealed (as Fluttershy is the most likely pony for neko-Ranma to lable as 'safe'), although it may start happening before then.

Probable: Ranma will enter Rarity's Botique more or less of her own free will until he finds out about her pet cat (which will cut the 'willing' visits down to zero. At least for a while. Ranma's pony friends start thinking of SENSIBLE ways for Ranma to deal with her phobia and the very dangerous hyper-aware state it can trigger.


End file.
